1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data terminals systems and more particularly to a multi-tier multiplex system having means to aid in set-up by the user, including means for the system to analyze its own architectural configuration and means for the user to detect and identify faulty parts.
2. Prior Art
Methods to detect module population in a data processing system for various purposes are well-known. Examples are seen whereby memory modules of various sizes are queried for assigning addresses in a system address space. Other arrangements are known for identifying and testing individual modules in a system. Frequently these modules are in the form of cards plugged into sockets of a buss system, and in some cases, the user has the option of plugging various cards into sockets of the system more or less at random.
It is also well-known to perform wrap tests on transmission lines whereby, the problem solved by the test method is relatively simple, e.g. the question of whether there is a working device at the other end of the transmission line.
There exists a need to perform system analysis in more complex multi-terminal systems. Such systems may include a local or remote host processor, a terminal cluster control processor, and terminal devices connected directly to the latter or through fan-out devices which themselves may be native or remote to the cluster control processor. Various control and transmission protocols may exist in corresponding tiers in such a system or even in the same tier, and so systems self-analysis and test becomes a complex problem.